Cuatro
by Tania-san
Summary: “Los ángeles y los demonios existen, solo hay que aprender a obsérvalos” “¿Y si no puedo? ¿Cómo hago?” “Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate y cuenta hasta tres” “¿Y si… llego hasta cuatro?”…
1. Tinieblas del Corazon

Esta historia fue publicada Originalmente por: Lupe the Punky Hedgehog (anteriormente Linli-chan) Sin embargo ella no pudo seguir más con este proyecto y me le pedí me diera el honor de proseguirla y aquí esta, primer capitulo es de Linli, tal y como ella lo escribió, espero que lo disfruten.

**Cuatro**

Por Linli-chan

"_Los ángeles y los demonios existen, solo hay que aprender a obsérvalos" "¿Y si no puedo¿Cómo hago?" "Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate y cuenta hasta tres" "¿Y si… llego hasta cuatro?"…_

**Capítulo I: **

"**Tinieblas del corazón"**

Oscuridad era aquella noche en Tokio, la gente iba de un lugar al otro, pero el caminante nocturno, exorcista de demonios, tan solo se metía en la oscuridad de las calles despobladas, guiado por su propio deseo, dejando la vida a su suerte.

No le importa mucho permanecer o no con vida… esta se acabo para el cuando Kikyou murió.

Con una mano en el bolsillo de su saco, y un frasco con agua bendita en la otra, se dirigía a un nuevo caso. Caminó rápidamente, el tiempo se estaba acabando. Un hombre pasa a su lado, siente un ligero calor en su interior, se da vuelta.

Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres.

Ve como la figura de aquel ser que había pasado a su lado, dejaba ver sus alas esqueléticas, como a de los murciélagos y vampiros, solo que estas no llevaban ningún tipo de tejido entre huesos. Su rostro de carne muerta y ojos vacíos lo miran con odio. El "caminante" lo había descubierto.

Inuyasha comienza a perseguir al demonio, este comienza a correr y salta arriba de los edificios para despistar al híbrido. No cae en la trampa, lo persigue.

Arriba de una azotea, el demonio y el caminante se alistan para un duelo que, para alguno de los dos, puede ser el último.

Maldito híbrido… ¿acaso con esto piensas ganar un lugar en el cielo?- el demonio ríe abiertamente- ¿Qué acaso no sabes que la sangre que corre por tus venas jamás te permitirá tan dichosa entrada¡Admítelo Inuyasha! Vendrás al infierno como todos nosotros, no tienes escapatoria-

El "caminante" permanecía calmo, ignorando las palabras de aquél demonio, pero bien sabiendo que son ciertas. Siempre le tendría rencor a su padre, por haberlo involucrado en este mundo, y por haberlo enviado de viaje directo al infierno –"la eterna y dolorosa agonía, por y para siempre"- piensa para sí.

Ambos seres se miraban fijamente. Los largos y negros cabellos del joven ondeaban al compás de la brisa nocturna, con sus ojos dorados y penetrantes clavados en el pútrido cuerpo de aquél horrible ser. Inuyasha se quita el saco negro (largo hasta un poco mas de las rodillas) de cuero que llevaba puesto, para así luchar mas cómodo. Desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa. Saca una extraña cruz que colgaba de su cuello. El demonio deja que su horrible rostro exprese temor.

La cruz de los dos mundos- dice aterrado el espectro del infierno-

Todos los inmortales le temían a dicha cruz, esta estaba hecha con metal proveniente del paraíso, y fue forjada con el fuego del infierno. Varios escritos en lenguas antiguas conformaban aquella cruz plateada. No apunta hacia el cielo, como la cruz del todo poderoso, ni hacia el infierno, como la cruz de Lucifer, apuntaba hacia ambos.

El exorcista y exterminador baña la cruz con el agua bendita. Comienza a decir antiguas oraciones. El demonio comienza a retorcerse de dolor. Inuyasha para terminar rocía el resto en el cuerpo del monstruo, haciendo que se desintegre al acto.

El caminante nocturno vuelve a colgar la pesada cruz en su cuello, recoge su abrigo y se lo pone. Hacía frío esa noche.

Igualmente, cuando valla al infierno, siempre tendré calor- suspira y sonríe melancólicamente-

Ágil, el híbrido baja de un salto de la azotea, y camina velozmente al "Ateo de los mundos". Una especie de night club, en el que tanto ángeles, como demonios, vampiros, etc. podían juntarse sin empezar una pelea, ya que estaba deliberadamente prohibido. Ese lugar fue construido por otro híbrido, como él, solo que aquél era hijo de un ángel y una mujer demonio. No hacía falta preguntárselo, ya que, si cerrabas los ojos, y contabas hasta tres, podrías ver sus alas, una negra y de vampiro en el lado izquierdo, y una blanca cubierta de plumas en el lado derecho. El propósito de aquél night club era poder unir a sus dos familias, a sus dos mundos. Terminó siendo muy útil. Era un lugar perfecto para conseguir información.

Inuyasha camina mirando al suelo fijamente. Si darse cuenta choca con una mujer, esta estaba llorando.

Perdón, yo… no miré- se excusa la mujer secando sus lágrimas-

…- el hanyou no dice palabra alguna, solamente se queda mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer. Estaban hinchados- no llores- dice secamente. La mujer se sorprende, lo mira fijamente- si no te vas a ver fea y avejentada- vuelve a decir en un tono seco- Ahora déjame pasar, no quiero tener que cuidar niñas, estoy apurado- vuelve a decir, más frío y más seco que nunca-

Que grosero…-murmura la joven que no debía tener mas de 25- me pregunto que clase de "asuntito" tiene que atender un hombre a estas horas- era cierto eso, era muy tarde, madrugada, en algunas horas amanecería. A Inuyasha le molestó este comentario, la miró despectivamente-

Una simple humana como tú, jamás podrá comprenderlo…- dice mientras empuja a la muchacha a un lado para así seguir su viaje.

La presencia de aquella mujer lo había perturbado, era casi idéntica a Kikyou, talvez un poco más suelta, pero era muy parecida.

**Flash back**

-Inuyasha…- dice tristemente Kagura, la mejor amiga de Kikyou, luego de enterarse de su muerte-

Inuyasha la había encontrado muerta en su propia casa, asesinada, acuchillada, violada repetidas veces, marcas de fuertes chupones en todo su cuerpo, restos de saliva en sus senos y miembro. Esa imagen lo marcó para siempre, estaban a punto de casarse, el la amaba. La pasaban bien, se reían, disfrutaban de los momentos juntos que compartían.

-Inuyasha…- repite Kagura, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos-ella... me refiero a Kikyou…no fue asesinada por cualquiera…-

-¡Explícate Kagura!-Exige Inuyasha, comenzando a interesarse por las palabras de aquella mujer- ¿Quién mató a Kikyou?-

-Kikyou tenía un amante Inuyasha- explica enojada Kagura, debido al horrible tono que usó aquél hombre para con ella. Él abre los ojos- ella te amaba, nunca dejó de hacerlo- explicaba la mujer- pero, debido a tu trabajo de casi tiempo completo, ella se sentía muy sola, jamás supo que era lo que hacías, con quienes te reunías, nunca supo mucho de ti- da un profundo suspiro- ella buscaba alguna aventura, alguna emoción, algo de lo que preocuparse, y así conoció a Musuo…-otro suspiro- Él estaba un poco loco… tenía problemas, Kikyou quería dejarlo, pero Musuo se estaba volviendo muy violento… demasiado. Supongo que ella quiso dejarlo, por eso él la mató- Kagura rompió en llanto, Inuyasha se quedó estático-

No dijo nada, solo se retiró de la casa. La mujer de mirada de rubí jamás supo que fue de él. Este jamás volvió a ser el mismo, sumido en la oscuridad de su corazón, dedicó el tiempo completo a su trabajo. Dormía poco, trabajaba mucho… "dormir es para haraganes, se decía, y "morir es para cobardes".

**Fin Flash Back**

Su corazón se volvió a comprimir, recuerdos, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. Su mayor deseo era ir al cielo, para estar con ella, él sabía que ella estaba ahí… pero le iba a ser imposible.

"un mitad vampiro jamás obtendrá el maravilloso regalo del cielo, no importa que tan puro haya sido en vida"- se repetía una y otra vez-

Apuró más el paso cuando vio las luces rojas, azules y verdes salir de la puerta de la cuadra siguiente. Había llegado al "Ateo de los mundos".

Un hombre musculoso y de piel oscura vigilaba la entrada. Inuyasha se para frente a él. Este le muestra una carta, pero del lado de atrás.

Dos de copas- dice el hanyou con total seguridad, el hombre se mueve y lo deja pasar.

Sube las escaleras. Entra al salón, donde se podía ver seres sobrenaturales de todo tipo sentados en mesas o en la barra, charlando, discutiendo, apostando. Cruza un pasillo de espejos y toca la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo. Se le había hecho tarde… de seguro Sesshomaru lo mataría.

Entra, lo ve sentado atrás de su escritorio.

Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres.

Los abre.

Logra vislumbrar aquella imagen divina, ojos dorados como demonios, cabello liso y plateado, como los ángeles. Un ala de ángel, la otra de demonio.

Has llegado tarde, "caminante"…-

Lo siento Sesshomaru, pero estaba terminando mi anterior trabajo, vine por mi paga-

Lo sé, lo sé…- Sesshomaru arroja un buen fajo de dinero al escritorio. Inuyasha lo toma. Revisa- ¿acaso crees que te daré de menos? Valla que eres desconfiado-

De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa- Inuyasha guarda el dinero en su bolsillo-¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?-

Veo que no te gusta descansar Inuyasha- dice mientras se acomoda en su sillón- A decir verdad, si- se acomoda el cabello, enciende un cigarrillo-dime Inuyasha ¿le temes a la muerte?-

A decir verdad no, realmente no me importa-

Excelente, porque este trabajo, es mucho más peligroso que todos los demás-

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, aquí esta 'Cuatro' el único capitulo escrito por Lupe the Punky Hedgehog, en adelante yo soy la escritora, pero en colaboración con linli, es decir, yo publico la historia con su permiso y además lo hago bajo su supervisión, sin contar que me brinda buenas ideas sin contar también que la idea original es de ella.

Sin más, hasta el próximo capitulo

Ya nÁ!


	2. Pactante

Esta historia fue publicada Originalmente por: Lupe the Punky Hedgehog (anteriormente Linli-chan) Sin embargo ella no pudo seguir más con este proyecto y le pedí me diera el honor de proseguirla y aquí esta.

**Cuatro**

Por: Tania

Idea original de: Linli-chan

"_Los ángeles y los demonios existen, solo hay que aprender a obsérvalos" "¿Y si no puedo? ¿Cómo hago?" "Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate y cuenta hasta tres" "¿Y si… llego hasta cuatro?"…_

**Capitulo II: **

"**Pactante"**

Las calles solitarias de Tokio por la noche eran el mejor escenario para ver morir. Su caminar era lento, seguro, imponente. Bajo aquel abrigo de piel tan negro como su cabello que caía deliberadamente por su espalda, llevaba las armas necesarias para luchar, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos indicaban fría tranquilidad.

–Excelente, porque este trabajo es mucho más peligroso que todos los demás – le informo mientras se reclinaba en su sillón

–Habla ya, no tengo tu tiempo – Gruñó el híbrido con desinterés

–Parece que tenemos el caso de un pactante – se detuvo mientras abría una carpeta con una variedad de papeles – Y no uno cualquiera –continuó – Con la apariencia de un simple hombre, se ha encargado de causarles problemas a los mortales…

– ¿Con que de eso se trata? ¿Resolver problemas de los humanos será mi tarea ahora? – Reclamó aunque sin perder ese dejo de desinterés en su habla

–Aun no me dejas terminar – Bufó Sesshomaru molesto por ser interrumpido –Este pactante también se a encargado de asesinar a gran cantidad de criaturas sobrenaturales, ángeles, demonios y hasta vampiros – se detuvo dando énfasis a esta ultima especie mencionada refiriéndose a Inuyasha

–Lastima que yo sea un híbrido – aclaro defendiéndose con ironía –al igual que tu, Sesshomaru – argumentó sabiendo que a este le molestaba bastante que la gente le llamara de esa forma

El caminante continuó su trayecto, tenía la referencia para buscar al pactante, no era un lugar muy lejos y quería terminar pronto, no deseaba alargar nada, nunca le gustó.

Ya entrada la noche el edificio residencia de su objetivo estaba frente suyo, nueve pisos lo conformaban, pero en ninguno se encontraba el sujeto, pues su paradero era bajo tierra, en un club secreto como muchos se albergaba en la penumbra.

Avanzó por el estacionamiento del lugar hasta el ascensor… nueve pisos se vislumbraban en el marcador, pero no había más abajo. Se adentro sabiendo que el estacionamiento era el primer piso oprimió el botón que no indicaba ningún numero. Nadie jamás lo oprimía, nadie que no pudiera verlo por supuesto.

El ascensor se había detenido bruscamente pero sin lograr inmutarlo, las puertas se abrieron lentamente más de lo habitual según el híbrido, dejando ver en el acto un pasillo plateado por el aluminio que recubría las paredes y que daba un toque un tanto sofisticado y moderno a tan inmundo lugar. Camino entonces siempre con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón, sereno pero algo molesto por el bullicio que se comenzaba a colar desde el interior.

Justo en la entrada estaba una mujer, bastante elegante, pero con exuberantes vestimentas que excluían la imaginación en su totalidad, unos tacones altos que delineaban sus piernas delgadas y unos dedos delgados con unas uñas largas dándole un toque macabro… Inuyasha no necesitaba pensar en esa criatura de aspecto seductor como una mujer, sabía a la perfección que en un recinto de demonios y criaturas oscuras, solo estas habría. La mujer le miro con deseo, era visiblemente más alta que el por aquellos tacones de unos diez centímetros, pero el no parecía tener intenciones de saciar bajos instintos así que ella se limitó a mostrarle una carta al reverso. Quien imaginaría una bella mujer de aspecto frágil se encontraría resguardando la puerta de un lugar exclusivo, pero solo los que podían entrar, los que podían saber que la cara de esa carta era un tres de diamantes podrían saber que aquella criatura que por fémina se hacia pasar no era más que una poderosa criatura maligna capaz de arrancar la cabeza a alguien con tan solo una garra, no muy lejana de imaginar de sus uñas largas.

Con su respuesta inmediata después de contar hasta tres le fue concedido el pase de admisión

Buscó con la mirada la imagen de la fotografía que le fue mostraba, unos ojos chicos pero brillantes tan rojos como la pura sangre y cabellos ondulados, demasiado, casi rizado de un largo pronunciado hasta media espalda tal vez recogido en una cola alta. Nada, no lo halló.

Esa noche el caminante falló en su misión, pero seguiría buscándole, todavía había más formas de hacerlo y el no conocía la derrota solo la postergación, aun podía usarla a "ella"

Así por fin pudo al pequeño edificio de unos cuatro pisos como máximo, allí estaba quien le llevaría a su objetivo sin duda.

–Vive con una mujer, seguramente podría llegar a el si consigues la cooperación de ella. No tengo ninguna fotografía, pero estoy seguro que no te costara trabajo reconocerla, Musuo es bastante peculiar con su trato.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Sesshomaru, el nombre del pactante: Musuo.

Observó con detenimiento la puerta como analizando el interior, esperando tal vez un asalto por sorpresa o algún imprevisto con demonios, sin embargo toco sin miedos aguardando resultados. Nadie abrió pero supuso que alguien había dentro y que bien sabía que el estaba allí pues noto un ligero movimiento en la puerta como si se recargasen. No dudó en nuevamente volver a tocar, después de haber analizado bien quien estaba allí adentro era un humano puesto la esencia no era poderosa ni maligna.

Asomando medio rostro abrió entonces con visible temor la puerta desde adentro. Observó con detenimiento la figura sombría por las vestimentas y el destello dorado de unos ojos fríos que la miraban

– ¡¿Tu?! – Inquirió con visible sorpresa dejándose abrir por completo la puerta…

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, aquí esta 'Cuatro' ahora la escritora soy yo, espero poder llevar esta historia por buen camino y disculpen la molestia

Sin más, hasta el próximo capitulo

Ya nÁ!


	3. Kagome

Ya saben, idea Original de Linli yo solo hago lo que puedo con su historia

**Cuatro**

Por: Tania

Idea original y colaboración de: Linli-chan

"_Los ángeles y los demonios existen, solo hay que aprender a obsérvalos" "¿Y si no puedo? ¿Cómo hago?" "Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate y cuenta hasta tres" "¿Y si… llego hasta cuatro?"…_

**Capitulo III: **

"**Kagome"**

– ¡¿Tu?! – Inquirió con visible sorpresa dejándose abrir por completo la puerta para observar una figura delgada de aspecto frágil, una hermosa mujer que le miraba expectante. La recordaba muy bien, cada rasgo, hasta su aroma. Aquel momento en que la vio llorar mientras con el chocaba, se la había encontrado de nuevo, al menos esta vez no estaba llorando.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó con sorpresa sin invitarle a pasar

– ¿Así es como tratas a tus invitados? – Le contestó el con algo de ironía molesta en su tono sin inmutar su expresión.

Ya dentro del pequeño apartamento esculcó con la mirada cada rincón de una forma rápida y discreta, olfateando el aroma, realmente le era desagradable aquel olor a sangre y muerte, un aura maligna que era difícil de ocultar pese al fresco olor a flores que la mujer presente despedía.

– ¿Que es lo que buscas aquí? – ella parecía no tenerle mucha simpatía y ¿Cómo? si el no había sido muy amable en su primer encuentro

– La verdad es que…– Unos minutos dudó apenas sobre su respuesta, debía ser meticulosa y concreta pero no la correcta – ¿Tu no vives en este lugar sola?, ¿cierto? –improvisó el, a lo que la joven respondió asentando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza aunque más profundo el dejo de tristeza –Se le busca, el es sospechoso en varios asuntos que infringen la ley – la joven no pareció sorprenderse y eso interesó aun más al híbrido que no repararía en que posiblemente y por el temor que ella reflejaba fuera una cómplice – ¿Sabrás algo sobre el asunto? – inquirió el, pero antes de que su interrogatorio continuara la puerta se abrió de golpe

– ¡Kagome! – se escuchó el nombre de ella resonar en el lugar

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella

– Musuo… ¡ya viene! – su hablar era agitado, parecía haber corrido demasiado

– No puede ser – entonces el semblante tranquilo y frágil de la mujer pasó a ser uno desesperado, lleno de angustia –Debes irte, no puedes estar aquí – el se resistió a ser sacado con facilidad –Nos veremos pronto y… te diré lo que necesites saber siempre y cuando yo lo sepa, ahora vete por favor, vete – le correteó ella con insistencia hasta sacarlo

– ¿En donde nos veremos? – Logró preguntar Inuyasha antes de que en sus narices cerraran la puerta y a su pregunta le respondió con apuro que en un café cercano al edificio.

Una vez que se retiró aquel hombre de apariencia extraña de su casa, Kagome se encargo de tranquilizarse y parecer normal para la llegada de Musuo, no podía permitir que el supiera que hubo alguien desconocido para el en su casa.

–Me he adelantado mucho a él – le tranquilizo la voz relajante tras de ella

– Gracias Jakotsu, eres un gran amigo – el había estado con ella desde que se había conocido con Musuo, al parecer tenía lazos que lo ataban a esa vida pero el jamás hablaba de eso y ella lo respetaba

–Pero dime Kagome, ¿quien era ese tipo apuesto que estaba contigo? – cuestionó con una voz traviesa y coqueta que a Kagome pareció avergonzarla – ¡No me digas que es tu amante! – especuló el con gran sorpresa

– Como puedes decir eso, el… el es un detective de la policía – mencionó ella con inseguridad en el titulo que brindaba a esa persona

– ¿Policía? – sin duda el había cambiado su alegre semblante al descubrirlo –Ten cuidado Kagome, Musuo es un individuo peligroso…

–Lo se Jakotsu, lo se; y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera me enteré de su nombre.

"Kagome" en su cabeza resonaba el nombre de aquella mujer, parecía algo desconcertada… pero ese no era asunto suyo, el solo debía cumplir con ese trabajo y estaba completamente seguro de que ella le ayudaría en esa labor.

Ya que nunca quedaron en una fecha u hora fija, e Inuyasha se lamentaba aquello, esperaba todos los días la llegada de aquella mujer de quien recordaba bien el nombre.

Su mirada fija pareciera observar la nada, pero su mente se mantenía constante en la cuenta progresiva que llegaba a tres, atento a todo lo que a su alrededor acontecía le distraía del mundo que consideraba indefenso e inútil. Una mano lo distrajo al fin de aquellos efímeros pensamientos trayéndolo de nueva a la realidad, a la realidad de una mujer que desconocía en su totalidad todo aquello.

–Disculpe – habló ella con tono tímido pero directo

–Al fin llegas, pensé que había sido engañado

–Si, bueno, perdón. Pero yo vine a hablarle de él, de Musuo…

_**Continuara… **_

Bueno, como es un capitulo corto pongo conti seguida, de cualquier forma este fanfic apenas lo estoy escribiendo, llegará un punto crítico en interesante, al menos para mi, espero les vaya gustado :3


	4. Musuo

Ya saben, idea Original de Linli yo solo hago lo que puedo con su historia

**Cuatro**

Por: Tania

Idea original y colaboración de: Linli-chan

"_Los ángeles y los demonios existen, solo hay que aprender a obsérvalos" "¿Y si no puedo? ¿Cómo hago?" "Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate y cuenta hasta tres" "¿Y si… llego hasta cuatro?"…_

**Capitulo VI: **

"**Musuo"**

–Si, bueno, perdón. Pero yo vine a hablarle de él, de Musuo…– parecía estar a la defensiva, y es que no dejaba de mirar tras suyo, sabía bien en que terreno inestable se estaba adentrando, pues tratándose de Musuo cualquier cosa era de esperarse.

–Y bien… – Rompió él con su fuerte voz el silencio que solo hablaba de los temores de la joven –a lo que has venido – ordenó de forma inquisidora, mientras una mesera llevaba un café a la muchacha.

–Bien, ¿que quisieras saber? – Pregunto dando un sorba a la taza y haciendo un gesto instantáneo por la falta de azúcar en su bebida. Sin embargo era más que obvia la respuesta a dicha interrogante, pues el silencio del joven frente a ella era predecible. –Él…– divago un poco, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Después de todo Musuo era su pareja, si a eso se le llamaba pareja claro…

Después de unas horas de mucha palabrería de parte de la chica, una taza de café y un jugo consumido por ella… Había terminado el letargo para Inuyasha, estaba tal vez esperanzado en que le diera alguna pista interesante, pero al contrario, todo lo que le fue comunicado no era más de lo que el ya sabía de antemano.

Derrotado el joven exorcista de demonios se levantó de su silla decepcionado y dispuesto a irse antes de perder la paciencia. Y sin decir palabra alguna salió del lugar. Justo como comenzó, desde ceros.

–Espera, espera – le detuvo ella apenas pagando la cuenta de todo lo que en su charla había tomado –Déjame ir contigo

El le dio una mirada despectiva que por supuesto insinuaba un "No" sin rodeos

–Por favor, puedo ser de ayuda…

El no contestó, un estorbo, nada más… sin dejar de tomar el punto de que ella era un mortal, involucrarla sería una perdida de tiempo, el mismo que el deseaba preservar. Sin más la dejo atrás mientras analizaba las siguientes formas de encontrar a ese dichoso Musuo…

-----------

Había recurrido una semana para entonces, tal vez más ¿quien sabe?, él definitivamente no, no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo pero si algo sabía es que ya había sido demasiado, al menos más de lo que su reducida paciencia le permitía soportar.

Su búsqueda fue extenuante y detallada sin omitir ningún lugar, pero sin importar que tan bajo, perverso, vulgar o elegante fuera nunca encontraba a su presa. Eso no era si no mala suerte o tal vez su objetivo ya sabía que era buscado y eso le dificultaba mucho más las cosas. De cualquier forma no había avanzado nada y estaba donde hubiese comenzado días atrás… desde el principio. Lo que lo llevaba a no más si no un solo nombre: Kagome. Tenía que recurrir a ella nuevamente, era su único contacto con el pactante y realmente comenzaba a desesperarse por su estancamiento en el caso.

Una vez más estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de la chica, ¿había otra opción?, no y tenía que hacerlo.

–Hola – El solo le miró – ¿Que haces aquí?, debes irte, después nos vemos – reacción extraña, parecía nerviosa –Vamos, vamos – espeto empujándolo para moverlo del frente de la puerta

– ¿Qué te pasa? – al fin algo indignado le reclamo tal trato tan poco educado.

–Musuo esta en casa – confesó con tono serio y temeroso provocando una sonrisa arrogante y triunfal en el antes indignado.

–Perfecto – murmuró más para si mismo sin embargo ella le escucho.

– ¡¡ ¿Qué?!! – No, eso no era bueno, estaba seguramente bromeando o es que de verdad ese hombre no conocía a Musuo –No por favor, es peligroso

–No le temo a nada –dijo fríamente

–Te matará

–Yo no muero con facilidad –Y literalmente, así era.

–Él no esta solo

–Yo puedo con diez y más

–Me meterás en problemas, por favor –suplicó ella al ver que nada le doblegaba, y es que si Musuo se enteraba que había colaborado con las autoridades el la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces

Inuyasha no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decir a eso?... o más bien ¿Qué le importaba esa mujer? Él solo tenía que deshacerse del Pactante.

–Por favor – volvió a suplicar ella

¿Qué le importaba esa mujer?...

Los últimos días él había estado vigilando el edificio y jamás había visto al sospechoso salir de él. ¿Es que acaso siempre permanecía en el apartamento?

Decidió subir una vez más y aunque esa mujer le pidiera de rodillas no tendría miramientos, porque su paciencia ya había llegado a su fin. Una vez frente a la puerta dudo sobre su entrada, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para evitar tirar la puerta con una patada.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsos de su gabardina negra y su cabello suelto sobre su espalda inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, parecía como si no hubiese vivido nadie allí en bastante tiempo. Caminó tan solo unos pasos más antes de divisar en la oscuridad el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer que días antes le suplico por paciencia con respecto a sus actos.

Rápidamente se aproximó a ella y una vez seguro de que su corazón siguiese latiendo la observo con detenimiento, su rostro dormido y su frágil cuerpo, pero su vista no se despego de su cuello una vez que llego a ese punto… de piel tersa, pálido… Parecía llamarle cada vez que su sangre circulaba, a cada segundo. Acto seguido la joven se despertó con dificultad sin poder ver nada más que el resplandor dorado de los gélidos ojos de aquel detective.

– ¡Ah! – Se levanto de sorpresa sintiendo ligeramente adolorido su cuerpo. Esculcó el lugar para después hacer una mueca de esfuerzo

–Él no esta – Se limito a señalar Inuyasha, inquiriendo que con eso obtendría más respuestas que con una interrogativa

–Solo desapareció – dijo con un tono incrédulo mientras sostenía con una mano su cabeza, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse más intenso – Él solo desapareció – espetó esta vez un poco más aterrorizada. Su cabeza empezaba a jugar con ella sus energías realmente eran inexistentes

– ¡Oye…!– El joven exorcista no pudo terminar su frase, pues ella se desplomo de nuevo en el suelo

–Naraku… – Susurró ella como última palabra antes de desmayarse

– ¿Naraku? – ese nombre, ¿Quién realmente era ese tal Musuo?... Maldición, ella tenía fiebre…

_**Continuara…**_

A si, aquí comienza lo bueno –se supone- y quiero pensar en el enredado futuro de Inuyasha y los descubrimientos de Kagome… y la aparición de dos personajes esenciales… Ups, he dicho demasiado Esperen por favor la continuación

Ya nÁ!


End file.
